An Old Friend
by Lychee Green Tea
Summary: After Buu saga. It would be an understatement to say that Gohan has weird friends. Perhaps his ex-girlfriends are also on the unconventional side. GohanXVidel


**Disclaimer:** I'm getting really tired of these stupid disclaimers. They ruin the feeling for readers when they first start a new story. But I digress...I do not own the show!

**An Old Friend**

Hercule Satan was the Earth's savior to the eyes of many people; he was a hero to look up to. Of course, to the Z Warriors, he was an obnoxious man who lied his way to fame and glory. Videl often wondered why they put up with her, let alone befriend her, seeing as she was the man's daughter. Sometimes she hated herself for who she was, but for some strange reason, they even started to respect the man named Hercule Satan. It was so odd; it was like even they were starting to believe his lie.

Then there were other times when being his daughter was somewhat useful. She had become a pretty good actress thanks to her father, and acting was exactly what she was doing at that particular moment.

"So Videl, I've heard a lot of great things about you from Gohan." Lime said, trying to start a friendly conversation with the dark-haired girl. Videl had to admit, she wasn't anywhere near as pretty as this girl. Lime had a very slim figure, but unlike Videl, her body wasn't quite as muscular due to her not being a fighter. Her…assets were also much more developed than Videl's. Her wavy brunette hair was long and beautiful, and it was at that moment that Videl felt extremely self conscious of herself.

"Oh really?" Videl asked in return, feigning a smile and acting just as polite to Lime. Usually, Videl didn't care about looks at all, but these days, she had changed somewhat. Instead of baggy t-shirts, she wore a sleeveless, black, turtleneck top that was tighter on her body, showing off her curves. She usually wore a pair of baggy training pants, but she had decided to wear a pair of beige shorts in its place since Videl wasn't training. Videl also decided she liked having the advantage of short hair in battle, so she kept up with it after all these months.

"Hello, ladies." Gohan greeted as he walked into the room. Videl and Lime both gave their greetings to the young man as he sat down with them. They were currently occupying a table in Lime's grandfather's shop. Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to run some errands for her, and he decided to bring Videl with him on his little trip. He had said something about always going to a small little shop that had the best supplies in the world. "So, your grandfather's getting my mom's supplies, and I'm bored out of my mind." He joked.

"Well, there's really not much to do around here, unless you'd like to chop more firewood." Lime laughed, in which Gohan followed suit. "How's your family been?" She asked.

"They're doing pretty good. Now that my dad's back he's been spending a lot of time with Goten. Mom's just happy to have him back." Gohan replied.

"That must be nice. She seemed happy enough when your dad was gone, but it was so easy to tell that she was still upset." Lime said.

Videl didn't like it one bit. Outwardly, she seemed calm and relaxed, but inwardly, she was twitching and seething hysterically.

Was she jealous?

'_I'm not jealous! I'm just…a bit angry that they don't even acknowledge my existence!'_ Videl fumed. Great. Now she was speaking with herself. She looked at Lime one more time, and she couldn't help but think how much more beautiful she was. Sure Videl did have natural beauty to her, but when seated next to a slim, gorgeous girl like Lime, Videl just looked so buff and bulky.

"Would you ladies like a drink? I'm so thirsty right now!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hold up, Gohan. This is technically my place, so that makes you the guest. I'll go get drinks." Lime offered.

"Nah. You and your grandpa always tell me to make myself feel like I'm at home here, so I'll get the drinks since I am the gentleman around here." Gohan said before he walked off into the back.

"Male pride, I tell ya." Lime muttered, loud enough for Videl to hear. Videl forced herself to laugh at her comment, even though she certainly didn't feel like laughing. "You know…I can tell you're jealous." Lime said after a short pause.

"What makes you think-"

"I'm a very good judge of character, Videl. And besides, you don't have anything to be jealous about. I'll admit that Gohan's a really good looking guy, but we've been friends for years now, and he's more like an older brother than a potential boyfriend.

"To be honest with you, we did try the whole dating thing when we were younger." Lime said. Videl's feigned attitude immediately fell as a frown graced her lips. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything serious. We tried it for about a month, but it just didn't work out between us. He needs someone intelligent, with a type of natural beauty that no one else can compare to. More importantly, Gohan needs someone tough and very strong, who can fight battles even against him to keep him in line. Sound familiar?"

Videl wasn't an idiot, and she knew when someone was praising her. She wasn't living in any TV show where the characters were so modest that they wouldn't understand compliments unless they were said straight to their faces, and _bluntly_. Videl was also surprised. Gohan's ex-girlfriend just complimented his current girlfriend.

'_He has the weirdest friends.'_

"And here's a tip. You might want to make the first move, because Gohan sure won't. He may be one of the strongest fighters alive and an absolute genius, but he still inherited his father's genes." Lime said.

"I've already noticed that." Videl said, and for the first time, both girls laughed wholeheartedly. Gohan finally came back with three drinks in tow and an utterly baffled expression.

"I think I missed something." Gohan muttered aloud. This only earned him a knowing look between the two women and continued laughter. "Yep; I missed something."

As both Videl and Lime continued talking like old friends, Gohan just sat there sipping his iced tea. 'Confused' was an understatement, and he realized then, that men would never understand women.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I decided that there weren't enough stories with Lime in it, and since I'm in such a writing mood as of late, I decided to write one! I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
